


Something Right

by Imtrouble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtrouble/pseuds/Imtrouble
Summary: Hermione is in a rut, until she attends a Weasley Birthday and a Potter wedding!





	Something Right

Charlie Weasley stood in the doorway of his bedroom, watching the woman in his bed sleep. He found it hard, even now, to accept that she was his and that he had finally committed his life to someone other than himself. He had thought he would be a bachelor for life. He never guessed a woman would be able to wind him up like she had. Sure, he enjoyed female company, but he had never had the urge to settle down with anyone, least of all the brunette beauty currently snoozing away the day.  
Never thought that I’d be so inspired

Never thought that I would find a higher truth

I believed that love was overrated

Until the moment that I found you

It was Charlie’s birthday and he was back at the Burrow for the celebrations. He would have preferred to avoid it all, but his mother would not hear it. He knew her real reason behind the get together; no doubt she would question him about the women in his life and if he came up with nothing, she knew he would. She would then set it her task to introduce him to all the single females she had invited to his party, whether he knew them or not. It was all very tiresome. He was a grown man, after all. 

Any chance his mum got, he was subjected to many introductions to many beautiful women. He had especially enjoyed Bill’s wedding, Fleur had many beautiful cousins, a few of which he had seen casually for a while before he got bored of their simpering and their lack of depth. Ron’s wedding hadn’t been quite so fulfilling, with many of the guests obviously being a lot younger. Although, there had been a couple who had shown some interest in him and he wasn't one to refuse an offer. Again, it hadn’t taken long for him to get bored and move swiftly on.

So here he stood, ready to go through the whole process again. He knew it would happen all over again in a couple of weeks at Ginny’s wedding to Harry. Charlie decided to try to settle on at least one girl for a couple of weeks in which he could drag along as a date to save him from further introductions.

Guests started to arrive and he greeted them as politely as he could, well apart from his old work mates who he greeted rather rudely. He was pleased to see Hagrid had arrived and made a note to get drunk with him later when it all became too much. 

The red head looked up to see his mothers beady eyes on him, watching him as he greeted a couple of women he had known at school, he grimaced internally feeling very uncomfortable under his mother’s stare.

“You learn to ignore it after a while, Charlie.” A soft voice dragged him from his thoughts. 

“Hey, Hermione. Sorry, I was miles away there, what were you saying?” Charlie smiled at the brunette, it had been a while since he had seen her. After the war, Hermione had become a Curse Breaker like Bill and had spent quite a few months away on various courses and training before finally being placed in Egypt, just like Bill had been in the beginning. 

“Just that after a while, you begin to ignore your mum’s stare, to me it’s just background static now.” She laughed. “Don’t worry you’re not the only one she is trying to pair off.”

Charlie smiled. “Who has she tried to pair you off with then?” he asked.

“Where to begin?” Hermione questioned. “Well, first there was Seamus Finnegan, then Dean Thomas. She moved on then to Blaise Zabini and would you believe the last attempt was Draco flipping Malfoy?” 

“WHAT?” He was horrified. “Where on Earth did she think that up?”

“Well, Draco and I dated for a short while after the war, but it didn’t work out. So we went our separate ways, but remained friends. When your mum found this out, she decided that a reunion was in order, so that we could try to reconcile our differences. I didn’t have the heart to tell her that lately Draco favours the opposite sex, especially his boyfriend, Blaise Zabini.” She smiled a cheeky grin at Charlie, who was trying to take all the information in. 

“Obviously mum’s technique could do with some refining,” he chuckled.

"Definitely.” Hermione laughed. “Well, I best leave you too it, otherwise your guests will remain un-greeted and you’ll be in trouble for that too. There seems to be a queue of pretty women lined up for you to greet and who am I to stand in the way of your future bed partners?” with another cheeky grin Hermione wandered away, much to Charlie’s disappointment. 

Charlie spent the rest of the night trying to escape from his mum and his other guests, while in search of Hermione. At midnight he finally found her again, only to be severely disappointed to find her wrapped in the arms of Oliver Wood. He felt like a voyeur watching the couple entwined around each other, but he couldn’t draw his eyes away. The way her arms wrapped around his neck and her hands played with his hair; he could see her small waist from where Wood’s hands had bunched up her shirt. 

Charlie turned away from the passionate couple. His back was stiff and fists clenched, he swallowed hard. All the while, he imagined the brunette’s arms wrapped around him, taking him into her warm embrace. How her skin would have felt, soft like silk under his rough fingers. He had seen better birthdays, that was for sure. 

What he hadn’t noticed was the hazel eyes that had flickered open and watched with interest as he walked away.

Now baby I know I don’t deserve the love you give me

But now I understand that if you want me

I must be doing something right

I’ve got nothing left to prove and it’s all because of you

So if you need me and baby I’ll make you feel alive I know I must be doing something right

Hermione woke up the morning of Harry & Ginny’s wedding and yawned as the sunlight streamed through the gap in her curtains. She was excited about the day ahead. She was Ginny’s maid of honour and had been looking forward to it, almost as much as the bride herself. 

She glanced at the clock and realised she should get up and hurry over to the Weasley’s, otherwise, she would end up being late. 

The previous night she, Ginny and Luna had had plans to stay up late celebrating Ginny’s last night of freedom, but their plans had been ruined when Mrs. Weasley put her foot down and asked Hermione and Luna to leave so the bride could get the sleep she needed for her big day.

Ginny had grimaced, but decided not to argue with her mother and headed to bed. Instead, Hermione and Luna had gone to the Leaky Cauldron and had a few drinks. She had also bumped into her on-off again boyfriend Oliver Wood. They were currently in there off again stage, despite the kisses Charlie had witnessed the other week at his birthday party. 

She and Oliver were well aware they weren’t perfectly suited and they had dated a few years ago for a few months. It hadn’t worked out, not really, but the sex was good and neither was in the settling down stage of their lives. They used to meet up when they were both in the same place and in the same country. They were each other’s dates for events when they didn’t have one. 

They also randomly ended up in each other’s beds on occasion, which would explain the man shaped lump on the other side of her bed. 

"Oliver, you have to get up. I need to get ready for the wedding, as do you for that matter!" She smirked as he groaned. "Fine, well you can stay there, but I’m getting up." She pushed the covers off of her and was just about to stand when an arm wrapped around her and pulled her back down into the bed.

"I’m sorry, but you’re not leaving while looking that gorgeous." She laughed as Oliver pulled her beneath him peppering her face with kisses before his lips found hers and kissed her deeply. His finger brushed against her nether lips, satisfied that she was ready he pushed himself into her. "God, Hermione. I know we aren’t together, but I don’t think I could ever give this up," he mumbled against her lips before taking them under his again, kissing her hard.

Hermione couldn’t speak through his kisses, but silently agreed with him. For all his faults, he was perfect in the bedroom and at times if she was honest with herself she had purposely went looking for him for those reasons.

"Stop thinking," he murmured and she looked into his eyes and gave herself to him completely, crying out a multitude of times as he pounded into her.

\--------------------

Charlie was having a similar dalliance with a blonde beauty, although their meeting place wasn’t as comfortable. He stood in the garden shed, surrounded by his father’s Muggle junk, including the old car, which currently had Daphne Greengrass sprawled across it. Her outfit for the wedding flung unceremoniously on the floor. 

He had met her at his birthday party and she had caught his eye before he saw Hermione. His mother had introduced her as Theodore Nott’s fiancée, so Charlie had automatically lost interest. She hadn’t, however, catching him at the end of the night as he was heading back to the house. She had passed him a piece of paper, which had a place and a time on it. He had been suspicious of her intentions, but the intrigue of it all made him go. 

It was a house, one in dire need of repair; he noticed the roof seemed to have caved in, in one place. He stood staring at it for a minute, wondering if he had got it right, when a small manicured hand appeared on his shoulder. 

“Theo bought it for me, it’s to be our house once we are married. As you can see, it needs some work, but for now it’s empty and Theo is out of the country for the next couple of weeks for work.” 

"And you’re telling me all this why?" Charlie asked, following her up the crooked pathway as she walked away from him. One couldn’t deny that she had a wicked little body. H e could just imagine his big hands sliding over her petite figure. After all, Nott was a weedy little man; her body was made for big hands. 

He watched as she pushed open the door and started unbuttoning her coat, his breath shuddered, as he realised that underneath that coat she had a tiny bra and even smaller knickers covering her pale flesh. 

"Because, Charles Weasley, I’m bored and need a real man to satisfy me. My future husband,” she sneered at the words. “Was chosen for me and not for his bedroom talent." She turned away, dropping the coat and he wasted no time in following her in, shutting the door behind him and sampling the sweet treats on offer by Miss Greengrass.

That had been two weeks ago and Charlie had met up with Daphne when he could. They were both using each other and that was fine for them, even though Charlie had once again failed in getting a date for the wedding, much to his disgust. Now his mother would be making him do the rounds again. 

Today, however, was the wedding and Theodore was arriving back an hour beforehand, so he could attend. He worked with Ginny and she apparently liked him, Charlie didn’t know why to be honest, but for him it meant it was now time to say goodbye to Daphne.Although, she had demanded his attention one last time, as she was due to tie the knot in a few weeks.

Charlie had ignored her owl, he was busy doing jobs for his mother, when she had just appeared at his house. Luckily, he had been the one to find her and he had to admit she had looked shit hot. He had dragged her into the nearest building, which had been the shed and she had proceeded to undress him, and before he could protest, placed her mouth around his cock. From that point onwards he was lost to her. Hence why he now found himself pounding into her on top of a car. 

"Charles, I don’t want this to end," she whimpered as she came for a second time. 

"Well, think of it like this,” he gritted out. “Whilst you’re sitting next to your future husband, your knickers will be filled with my cum, it will be dripping from you for hours."

She whined as his thrusts got harder, he exploded inside her, completely lost to the moment. 

\-----------------

Mrs. Weasley was driving Hermione nuts.She had arrived at the Burrow ten minutes ago, after a rush job of showering and changing. Leaving Oliver in her shower, he had distracted her again by jumping in with her. They had laughed and giggled together before Hermione had noticed the time, and told him off for distracting her once again. 

"Where is Charlie? He was supposed to be outside degnoming, but I can’t see him anywhere." The voice cut in, over Hermione’s memories of her morning. 

"I’ll go find him for you, Molly." Hermione interjected quickly, so she could escape the chaos of the kitchen.

"Thank you, dear." She heard, as she walked out the door. She looked around the garden and noticed the shed door was open a tiny bit. So, she decided to start there, it was a good hiding place after all. Mrs. Weasley avoided Arthur’s shed like the plague. 

As she got closer, she could hear voices. Opening the door, she was floored by what she saw and if she was being honest, a little turned on. Charlie was there, trousers around his ankles, fucking a woman who was pretty much spread-eagled on Arthur’s flying car. 

Before she could leave, she realised she was witnessing Charlie coming and just as she was about to turn and leave, his eyes opened and found hers staring directly at him. 

\--------------------------

“Hermione!” Charlie stood there shocked, watching Hermione’s eyes travel down south towards his softening member, which he had removed from Daphne.

"What?" Squeaked Daphne, sitting up as her lover had called another woman’s name, Granger of all people. 

"Err… your mother is after you, Charlie. Hi Daphne," Hermione said to each of them before exiting the shed. 

He couldn’t help his cock hardening again. Hermione had just caught him in the most compromising act and she had taken it all in her stride, even taking the time to check him out. Fuck he was horny.

He suddenly realised Daphne was freaking out;

"Oh my God, what if she tells Theo? I’m screwed. Charlie, what are we going to do?"

Before she could get into full swing, Charlie righted his clothes and spoke calmly to her. 

"Look, you go home. I’ll speak to Hermione. I doubt it’s in her interest to tell him, really, there is nothing to worry about. I’ll owl you later okay?"

She nodded tearfully, before pecking him on the cheek, picking up her clothes and disapperating away. 

Charlie, on the other hand, tugged his trousers and headed straight out to find the surprising Miss Granger.

\---------------------

Hermione couldn’t believe what she had just done, shamelessly eyeing Charlie Weasley up and so blatantly that he knew what she was doing. She hid herself behind some hydrangeas in the Weasley’s garden, a little way from the house and the shed. He was sizable, to say the least, that was the only thing she could focus on right now. Although, he could do much better than Daphne Greengrass.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps and shrunk further back into the bushes. It was Charlie, and she couldn’t help but notice a bulge in his trousers. She remembered his eyes watching her and Oliver at his birthday. 

He had looked at her and Oliver and she had not failed to notice the jealousy that had taken over his handsome features.

Could he be interested in her? Could she be interested in him? After what she saw, she knew she could be, she couldn’t help but smile at her train of thought. 

"Like what you saw, Granger?" said the low voice by her ear. She jumped, he moved so that he stood in front of her. She tried to shuffle back, but there was nowhere to go and she could feel his body heat against her skin.

"I, err…" she stumbled over her words.

Charlie grinned devilishly and opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted by a shout.

"Hermione? Hermione!" Molly’s voice shouted.

"I better go." Hermione found her voice, she licked her lips nervously.

"Saved by the bell,” he whispered to her huskily. “But this isn’t over." Before she could move, he took her hand and brought it towards the bulge that was still visible in his trousers.

She moaned, before she guiltily looked in his eyes and pulled away. He let her go and she walked back to the house.

\-------------------------------------------

It’s because of you I feel so lifted

I’ve been looking at my life from higher ground

Never thought that I’d be so elated

You’re the one who turned it all around

She couldn’t believe what had just transpired between her and Charlie. She was shocked at her own brazen behaviour and his unashamed flirting, before she could think anymore about it, she was accosted by Molly.

"Oh, there you are, Hermione. Did you find Charlie?"

Hermione nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Charlie reappeared through the kitchen door. Luckily, Molly bustled her off on another task before turning to Charlie and giving him more instructions of jobs he could be doing outside.

\--------------------------

The wedding went without a hitch, Ginny made a beautiful bride and Charlie had never seen Harry look so relaxed and comfortable in his own skin. Yet, he had a hard time taking his eyes off their breathtaking maid of honour. Hermione had her hair tied to the side of her head and she wore a sapphire coloured dress that fell to just above her knees. Lavender, who wore the same dress, didn’t look a patch on her. Charlie knew he had to get to her somehow; she had managed to avoid him for the rest of the morning. He knew he had to try to get her before the reception began. The wedding party had started to make their way down the aisle to rapturous applause. The guests started to disperse behind them and Charlie moved in.

He dodged around the guests and managed to avoid his teary mother who was just in front of him. Finally, he saw her, and watched her move away from the crowd towards the…

Towards his fathers shed. 

Without thought, he followed.

\-----------------------------

As Charlie closed in on the door, he couldn’t hear a sound. ‘Had she come in here?’ He wondered. The door was cracked open slightly, he inched closer and listened for any noise, that’s when he heard a soft cry, worried he pushed open the door further, being as quiet as possible.

That’s when he heard a man’s voice, followed by the tinkling laughter of a woman.

Hermione.

\------------------------

Oliver Wood had told Hermione to meet him at the shed after the wedding, before the party. Once he had seen her in all her glory, he knew he couldn’t wait till the end of the evening to have her. He was leaving again tonight, after all. Back on tour and would be gone for seven months. They both knew it wasn’t serious, but he still missed her in his life and not just the sex.

He was waiting for her to come to him and he wasn’t disappointed.

He heard the door and turned to look. 

"Oliver?" Her head poked round the door and grinned at him.

"You look stunning, come here."

She laughed and did as he asked. As soon as she was in close proximity he pushed her against the nearest object, which just happened to be a car. His lips found hers and her hands found his belt and within seconds he was buried inside her and she was clawing at his back through his shirt.

"You drive me crazy, woman," he rasped out, before his lips claimed hers once more.

\-----------------------

Hermione hadn’t missed the irony of this situation, only hours before she had been watching Charlie having the exact same experience, it only turned her on more. 

She knew she was close and she knew Oliver was even closer. His fingers moved to find her sensitive nub and he shifted so he was almost carrying her. He thrust hard and her eyes opened wide, as she balanced on the edge of orgasm. It was then, she caught the sight of two blue eyes watching her, before she could process what she was seeing, Oliver thrust again and she fell into the abyss of pleasure. He joined her seconds later. 

Minutes later, when they had both caught their breath and almost sorted their appearances, Oliver kissed her and told her he would give her a minute and see her at the reception. 

As he left, she tried to make sense of what she had seen. Had she truly seen Charlie watching her? She didn’t think it was possible, surely it was just her mind playing tricks on her. She turned to find her knickers and that was when she heard the creak of the door.

\-----------------------

Charlie was enraptured, watching Wood pound into the woman he was lusting after, it was a weird feeling, but the feeling that overrode everything else that was currently making itself known in his trousers. Wood shifted her and he had full view of her face and after one particular hard thrust he suddenly found her staring at him back, before her eyes closed and he knew she was lost in pleasure. 

He moved away from the door. Wood lowered her down and pulled out. He waited, he didn’t know what he was going to do, but he had to see her. He shrunk against the shed as Wood strode out, looking all to pleased with himself and then when he was sure he had left he entered the shed.

He was all to pleased at the sight that greeted him. Hermione was bending down to pick something up and it left her in a rather compromising position and he saw a little more than anyone should before she turned to face him.

"Charlie?"

"Hello, Hermione," he replied, his voice raspy with desire.

She blushed. "I, er…"

"Oh, I know what you were doing. I saw, just like you saw me earlier today." He stepped toward her and she took a step back, he moved again and kept moving until she had reached the car.

"What do you want, Charlie? We really should be getting back to the party," Hermione spoke up nervously.

"I want you, witch." His hand reached out to touch her face and she tried to back up some more but found she was stuck between the Weasley and the Car. She clutched against it for purchase, as his hand managed to brush against her cheek. She gasped at the feel of his touch, it sent sparks through her. His hand was calloused and rough against the softness of her skin. She couldn't help but imagine what his hands would feel like over the rest of her skin. 

"Charlie..." She breathed as his body closed in on her.

"Yes?" He growled, his face now inches from hers.

He was so close now, she could feel his breath tickle across her face. She felt helpless. As his lips inched closer to hers, she knew she wouldn't be able to refuse him. Ever since that morning she had thought of little else. Oliver had helped to ease the heat, but it was still there coursing through her veins and she knew she wouldn't be satisfied until she had him.

Just as his lips brushed hers, she heard her name being called and realised it was Oliver. He couldn't find her like this, it wasn't fair. As much as she wanted those lips to meld to her own she pushed Charlie away.

Stunned, he stumbled back and looked at her questioningly.

"We can't,'" she blurted out and hurriedly left the shed, not turning to look back at him. It was only when he heard her speak that he realised Wood had come back.

"Fuck." He swore. He wondered how he could hide his latest problem, the second one today, caused by Miss Granger.

\---------------

Hermione managed to avoid Charlie for the next couple of hours, she couldn't believe how close she had been to losing her cool with him. She couldn't believe how she was acting, like some wanton woman. She wasn't sure what was happening to her, never before had she felt like this around Charlie and she had known him for years. She felt the best policy was to avoid him until she could figure out what was going on with a level head. A few glasses of champagne was not helping her mind to focus.

A squeeze to her thigh bought her back to reality. "Where have you disappeared to my lioness? I have to leave soon, you know."

She turned to face Oliver. He was handsome, there was no doubt about that. They were good together and whilst the sex was amazing there wasn't enough between them to a sustain a relationship, they knew that. They had tried and yet saying goodbye always made her sad.

She moved her hand to his. "I know. I'm going to miss you."

"Then come with me, Hermione. Let’s make a proper go of it, let’s try again."

She looked at him stunned by his request, she hadn't seen that coming. It took her a minute or two to recover, but when she did she know what she had to say.

"Oliver, you know I can't. My job is here and you wouldn't ask me to give it up anymore than I would ask you to give up Quidditch and touring with the team. You know we aren’t really compatible, not really."

"I hear what your saying, Hermione, but things have just been so great between us and I want to see if we can do it properly this time."

Before Hermione could reply the magically projected voice of Harry's floated across the room. It was time for the speeches. She gazed at Oliver for a few seconds and he squeezed her hand before they turned to listen.

\-----------

Charlie had been watching her, all through dinner. He had watched her laugh with Wood, then watched her chat to Ginny, then he watched her lose focus and gaze off into space. He could imagine what she was thinking about, he was struggling to say focused himself.

Now he was watching Wood speak to her and it looked serious. They were holding hands. If Charlie didn't know what it felt like to be tortured, he would have thought that moment was it! 

He just about managed to listen to the speeches and then it was time to dance. He needed to make a move, he just didn't know how.

Ten minutes later he found out. The dancing had started and Oliver and Hermione had joined the bride and groom on the dance floor and now other couples were beginning to join them. He strode over to them and caught Oliver's eye. "Can I cut in for a dance, good sir?" He forced a smile.

Oliver looked slightly miffed, but obliged and twisted Hermione to face Charlie. She smiled politely for all to see, but he could see in her eyes she was nervous. He smirked and took her small hands in his and pulled her closer. Merlin was looking down on him, obviously, as the music changed to a slow piece and he smiled when she allowed him to pull her tight to his body.

"So now I have you, Mione. All to myself. Why are you avoiding me?" He murmured into her ear. He decided to push his luck a little and grazed his tongue against the shell of her ear. She shivered against him and he could have whooped with joy.

"I came with Oliver," she replied, simply.

"I know you did. I watched, remember?" He answered, slyly. He moved his arm and brought it down to her waist, as he did, he brushed his knuckles down the side if her breast. Subtle enough so no one else would notice, but her.

He knew he had her when she moaned into his chest. "I need to have you witch, you have been teasing me all day."

"I can't, Charlie," she whispered.

"Yes. You can, Hermione." he looked down and locked gazes with her, he could see the fire in her eyes and he knew it mirrored his own.

Before she could reply, Charlie felt a tap on his shoulder. Oliver was back.

"I have to leave in about half an hour, babe. Can we go talk?" He ignored Charlie and spoke directly to Hermione.

"Of course,” she replied disentangling herself from Charlie. “Thanks for the dance," she said, looking at him.

Letting her go, he called after her. "I'll catch you later, Mione." He had a feeling she knew he meant it.

Sweet Circe, she was breaking his balls here.

\---------------

"Whats going on with Weasley?" Oliver asked as soon as they were outside.

"Nothing,” she replied hastily. “Why?"

"He just seems a bit too friendly, that’s all."

"Seriously, Oliver? You've never cared before! You can't seriously think things will be any different to how they were the last time? We both work too hard and too many hours to make this work. You are gone for seven months of the year, every year. And I can't leave work for such long periods of time. Plus, I never know where I am going to be one week to the next. That's why we do what we do."

"I know, I know. It's just we've had such a good couple of weeks and I do genuinely care for you.” He pulled her into an embrace.

"And I you,” she mumbled into his chest. “I just don't think things have changed, Ollie."

"You're right of course, Beautiful." he tilted her head, then and kissed her.

When he finally pulled back, they were both breathless. "Right, I need to go. Look, I'll owl you, okay?"

"Sounds good.” she said, as she hugged him. “Look after yourself."

"You too. “Don't go getting into too much danger, okay?" He smirked.

"I'll do my best. Although, it’s kind of in my job description!"

They laughed then, and the with one last hug, he apparated away. 

She turned to head back to the party and was faced with an angry looking Daphne Greengrass.

\--------------

Charlie knew he could only avoid his mother for so long. Half the day had been going pretty good, but now he knew he was in for it, as he caught her eye across the room and saw her heading toward him.

He looked around helplessly for someone to speak to, but found no one.

"Charles Weasley,” his mother hissed at him. You are thirty-two years old and never once have you brought a girl home. All your brothers are married, or soon to be wed and now your little sister has tied the knot. Don't you want a wife? A family?"

Charlie sighed. He knew his mother was a few drinks in, otherwise she wouldn't be quite so frank with him.

"When I'm ready, Mum, yes, but I haven't met the one yet."

"Don't give me that Dragon Dung, Charlie. You don't give yourself anytime to find out if they are the one or not."

If he wasn't the one being berated, he may have laughed at his mothers choice of words, but now wasn't the time.

"It's up to me what I do, Mum. You have plenty of other children willing to give you grandchildren, its not me, its not what I want from my life. Settling down doesn't interest me and even if it did, I'd have to find someone who would be willing to live with me in Romania..."

"Charl—"

"No mum, that’s my job. it’s where I live, I won't change that." 

"I think you’re being a fool, son. You're not getting any younger and relationships are about compromise."

"Maybe that’s true, but right now, I'm not too bothered by either fact," he stubbornly replied. 

Over the top of his mother’s head, he spotted Hagrid.

"Look, Mum, I need to speak to Hagrid. I’ll speak with you later, about all this."

With a swift kiss to her cheek, he left her standing there and headed over to Hagrid. Soon, the conversation was forgotten and he danced and sang merrily with everyone around him, his lust was momentarily forgotten. 

\-------------

"Hi, Daphne. What can I do for you?" Hermione asked, warily. She definitely didn't trust this ex-slytherin. They had history, after all.

"Well, you’re certainly making your way round the Pureblood men aren't you, Granger?" she sneered.

"First Krum, then Ron, Draco and Seamus; swiftly followed by Dean, Blaise, Oliver Wood and now I've seen you making eyes at Charlie all night."

"Your point, Daphne?" She asked, cooly.

"You really are a Mudblood whore. How many Pureblood men must you throw yourself at, before you take the hint? They don't want you ,Granger. No one wants you."

Hermione laughed. "Oh and this has nothing to do with the fact that both Draco and Blaise wouldn't touch you with a barge pole, but were both happy to date me?"

Daphne moved closer to Hermione, a murderous look on her face. She was about to reply, when Hermione beat her to it.

"Oh, and I think you’re forgetting what I saw this morning, I'm sure Theo would love to know who I saw spread out and being fucked against a car by someone other than him."

Hermione smirked when Daphne recoiled.

"You wouldn't dare, she spat out, what about, Charlie?"

"You are under the impression that I care about Charlie, or that he cares about being found out. I think you have much more to lose than anyone else, Greengrass."

Hermione watched as the other woman regained her haughty look. "Just stay away from Charles," she snarled and turned to leave.

"I’ll date whoever I want, Daphne. You remember that, now stop wasting my time." And with that, Hermione stalked past the wide-eyed Daphne Greengrass.

\----------

The party was still in full swing and the early hours of the morning were fast approaching. 

Hermione had lost track of how many drinks she had had, but she knew she was having fun currently dancing it up with George Weasley. 

She wasn't sure when he had morphed into Charlie Weasley, or how their crazy dancing had turned into dirty dancing, but she could now hear the wolf whistles and cat calls from her friends watching.

She needed to get away, Charlie's large hands lay on her arse and hers were locked in his short messy hair, Their faces mere inches apart and she could hardly breathe.

She broke away from an equally drunk Charlie and made her way off the dance floor. She made for the exit of the marquee, but before she could escape into the fresh air she was halted by Ron.

"What on earth was that, Hermione? What’s going on between you and Charlie?" He questioned.

"I'm just enjoying myself, Ron. It’s a wedding." She slurred a bit on the last word. 

"You’re drunk." He stated.

"Four points to Gryffindor,” Hermione mocked. “Now let me pass, I want some fresh air."

Ron shook his head, but moved out of her way and she successfully navigated her way outside.

\-----------

Charlie felt like he had lost a limb, one minute they were getting all hot and heavy and the next he found himself alone.

He wasn't having this, she couldn't keep doing this to him. He made to storm after her, but in his rush, he didn't see the knocked over chair in front of him and literally went flying over it. The last thing he saw, was the wooden prop of the marquee coming toward him , before it all went black.

\----------

The fresh air did wonders for Hermione's head. It was a cool night now and as she wandered the Weasley's gardens, she allowed herself to mull over what had happened today.

She couldn't deny she was attracted to Charlie, and it wasn't just a physical attraction. She had always liked him. She admired his outgoing attitude, his ability to not be railroaded by his mother’s wishes. She had always enjoyed his company and if there had been times over the years where she had seeked out his company at family gatherings.

Yes, he was nearly ten years older than her, but she hadn't yet found someone her own age who challenged her nearly enough.

She knew he wasn't the settling down type, he had no agenda to find a steady partner. Did she want to get involved in yet another pointless relationship? She wasn't opposed to one-night-stands and if she was honest, she had wanted him all day, but could she deal with a one night stand with him?

She heard her name being called in the silence of the night, she couldn't be bothered to have to talk to anyone else. She looked around for somewhere to hide and found herself by Arthur's shed, once again. Without a second thought, she ducked in and shut the door closed behind her.

\--------

"Enervate."

Charlie's eyes opened instantly and he had to think for a minute what had happened.

Looking around him, he saw the fallen chair.

"Damn chair," he growled. He took Bill’s offered hand and pulled himself up.

"Thanks." He offered his brother a smile.

"What's going on, Charlie?" Bill asked.

"Huh?" He decided to play dumb.

"Don't play daft with me, between you and Hermione, something is up."

"I don't know, Bill, but I'm going to go find out. Just keep Ronnikins out of my way."

He made to stroll away, when his arm was caught by his brother’s hand, he turned to face him. "What, Bill?"

"Charlie, she’s ten years younger than you. Don't you dare." A threat laid in those words.

"What do you take me for, Bill? I have more respect for Hermione than anyone. You weren't around when I lost it over Fred. She was, she helped me. Merlin, I don't know what is happening, but I have to find out. I would never hurt her."

He met his brother’s death stare. "let me go, Bill."

With a warning squeeze from his brother’s fist he found his arm free and he left the marquee.

\------------

Hermione found herself staring at the car, not really seeing it. That shed had caused a lot of trouble that day.

She was torn from her thoughts, when she head the door rattle. She glanced around for somewhere to hide, but found nowhere.

Resigned to her fate, she saw the door open and waited to see who had found her.

\---------

Charlie tried calling for her, but got no answer, he hadn't expected one. He would have to look for her.

The next ten minutes, he wandered all over the gardens: looking down at the bench toward the pond, he tried to the greenhouse, he even went into the house and couldn't find her. As he wandered back outside, he was about to give up, when he spotted his father’s shed. 

‘Could she really be back in there? After all that had transpired in that shed today?’ Well it was his last hope and he knocked on the door as he brushed past it moving toward the handle. 

He took a breath, pushed the door open, and walked in.

He found her eyes staring at him the moment he looked up.

"Hermione...." He breathed, quietly shutting the door behind him.

She didn't respond, but continued to watch him.

He moved toward her and decided that was it, she had escaped him enough today. He was having her, fuck the consequences. 

Without another thought he was stood right in front of her, her back close to the wall. He looked down at her and she met his gaze and he could have swore there was a challenge in her eyes.

‘Challenge accepted,’ he thought, as he pounced.

\----------

His lips were on hers and they felt so good, her body sighed in relief. She had wanted this all day. His hands moved around her waist, pulling her closer . She moved her hands and fisted them in his hair. 

She lost track of how long they stood there, kissing. His tongue moved into her mouth. When they needed to break for breathe, his lips kissed down her neck, nipping at the base. She was nothing but breathy moans and him grunted groans. 

He froze when her hand found the bulge in his trousers. 

"Charlie," she whined and she quickly found her back against the wall of the shed. Her legs lifted and he found himself trapped by her legs wrapped around him, her dress bunched around her waist and her small hands undoing his belt and zip.

Catching up, he helped her to free his erection and suddenly there were no more barriers between them, he briefly wondered what had happened to her knickers from earlier, but then her hand had enclosed around him and his thoughts went out the window.

"Hermione,” he grunted out. Her hand moved around him. “I can't wait and I can't be slow, I've waited all day for this."

"I want you, Charlie," she moaned. His hands tugged down the top of her dress to reveal her pert breasts, her nipples pebbled in the cold air. His mouth caressed the right and then the left and he moved his fingers to feel her desire. 

She was whining and began to buck against him, his fingers found her nub and he barely touched it before she was coming around his fingers.

"Now, Charlie. Now," she mumbled against his lips.

He wasted no time and shuck off her hand, positioned himself and pushed into her.

Once inside, he stilled. He needed to calm himself down, otherwise, this would be over before it began. She wasn't, so abiding however and began moving against him. 

He moved his lips back to hers and began to kiss her as he moved slowly inside her.

He shifted her in his arms and the slight movement was enough to push him on. He began to speed up his thrusts and soon they were both groaning and moaning into each other. He broke away from her luscious lips for air and found himself nipping at her collarbone. He looked at her face and he was astounded at the rush he felt sweep over him. Looking at her like that, he felt he never wanted to stop. He never wanted another man to be able to see her like that, again. He wanted to claim her.

"Charlie,” she cried. “I'm coming!" And she was. He felt her walls clench around him and he felt himself losing control, with one hard thrust, he roared and found her neck, he bit down hard. She screamed and gripped him tighter. 

Spent and exhausted, Charlie's legs began to buckle underneath him. He lowered them both to the ground and just held her to him, his softening cock still buried within her.

"Marry me," he whispered.

\----------

It’s because of you I feel so lifted 

I’ve been looking at my life from higher ground 

Never thought that I’d be so elated 

You’re the one who turned it all around 

\----------

She felt him coming inside her and heard him roar and before she could do anything she felt his teeth on her neck and a white hot pain laced with pleasure jolted through her and she exploded around him again and she felt her scream reverberate through her.

She had never felt this good. She never wanted it to stop, his cock was still pulsing inside her when he lowered them to the floor. She clung to him unsure what else her body would let her do. She was well and truly spent. 

And the only thought she had was that this had been a mistake, she realised she never wanted to leave him. She wanted to call this home. Then she heard him speak.

"Marry me."

\---------

Now baby I didn’t know myself until you changed me and made me understand that if you want me I must be doing something right 

I’ve got nothing left to prove and it’s all because of you

So if you need me and baby ill make you feel alive I know I must be doing something right

\---------

Charlie Weasley stood in the doorway of his bedroom, watching the woman in his bed sleep. He found it hard, even now, to accept that she was his and that he had finally committed his life to someone other than himself. He had thought he would be a bachelor for life. He never could have guessed a woman would create such a stir in his life, in such a short period of time. Sure, he had always enjoyed the female company,but he had never had the urge to settle down with anyone. Least of all, the brunette beauty currently snoozing away the day.

Yesterday, had been a roller coaster, he couldn't help but admit that. Ever since his birthday, his thoughts had kept drifting back to her and then yesterday had happened. A whole day spent teasing and wondering and lusting. 

But then they had finally found each other and executed what had been threatening to happen all day. It was then, that Charlie had finally felt that he had found his home, his one. 

Whilst he knew no one would understand it, he knew they were compatible. He and Hermione had been friends for years, he knew they got on well and he knew things about her that no one else knew, it was as if they just had to wait for their sexual attraction to catch up and match their intellectual attraction. 

He hadn't even realised that the words ‘Marry me’ had escaped his lips, until he had said them and yet he knew they were right.

He hadn't realised he was holding his breath until she uttered the only word he knew he needed to hear, ‘yes’.

He had pulled himself up then, picked her up, righted their rumpled clothes. Kissing every inch of bare flesh that he could see, and apparated them right out of there. 

Drunk on love, lust and a decent amount of alcohol, they had stopped off at Hermione's flat and decided they didn't want to waste anytime. As soon as the local registry office opened they would be at the door, waiting. 

At 9.09AM, on Thursday the 7th of July, Hermione Granger became Mrs. Charles Weasley.

They had headed straight back to Charlie's flat, spent the next few hours making love and then fell into a much needed sleep.

Charlie had woken first and untangled himself from the luscious limbs of Hermione, no his wife. He couldn't quite believe what they had done and yet it was right.

Leaning against the door watching her, was how Hermione awoke to find him.

He held his breath, waiting for her to remember what they had done and realise what that meant. 

"Come back to bed, Husband." she smirked and he breathed a sigh of relief before adhering to his wife's request.

\----------

Seven months later:

The Weasley's were hosting another wedding, there was snow in the ground and it was a very different setting than those previous. Mrs. Weasley had barely been able to contain herself, bursting with glee one minute and into tears the next. 

Her son was finally getting married. Well, as it happened, he was already married in the eyes of Muggle law. Now, he and his bride would have the Wizarding bonds done to finalise their nuptials. Molly still couldn't quite believe how it had all happened, but she couldn't complain. He had finally done what she had wanted for years.

After Harry and Ginny's wedding, Charlie had disappeared for a week. What was even more worrying was that so had Hermione. 

No one had heard from her since she left the marquee after her display with Charlie. The family were starting to get worried. Bill debated to brief his concerns about the way Charlie had been around Hermione, but he trusted his brother and couldn't fathom any harm coming to Hermione if she was with him. 

A week later, Charlie strolled into the Burrow’s kitchen, as if nothing had happened. His family was about to launch a barrel of abuse at him when they noticed his hand was attached to someone who stood behind him.

"Mum, Dad I would like to introduce you to my wife." A second later, out came a bashful and nervous looking Hermione.

It would forever be known as the day that the Weasley family were stunned into silence.

Admittedly, not for very long, and the remaining afternoon was spent with arguments, tears and tantrums before acceptance and happiness overtook.

Molly glanced over at the rest of her family who were all working hard to finish in time for the wedding and she caught a glimpse of white in the corner of her eye and spotted Hermione sneaking off, she knew she should scold the pair of them. They were not meant to see each other before the ceremony. However, given that they had already been married seven months, she could hardly stop them. Ignoring what she had seen she carried on with giving instructions to everyone else.

\--------

Charlie strolled around the Burrow grounds, only his thoughts for his company. The last seven months had been the happiest of his life. Hermione had argued with him until he agreed with her that there was no point in him moving back to England. She told him she was happy to live with him in Romania. She spent so much time around the world anyway that there was no point him given up what he loved or the place he loved. 

He contacted his base and requested Married Quarters for when he returned from leave and a month after they were married they moved to Romania. Hermione didn't have an office, so she was able to work from home, unless she was out in the field. Her longest trip so far had been two weeks and he had missed her terribly. It was during those two weeks that he realised he had been waiting for her all his life. The past no longer mattered, or who had come before.

He found himself in front of his Father’s shed and couldn't help but smirk. That place would always have a special place in his heart. He decided he would duck in and when he did he was thankful he had.

There stood his beautiful wife. She hadn't noticed him yet and so he stood silently for a moment drinking in her radiance. She was wearing a floor length white dress, elegant just like her.

He must have a made a sound as she turned round quickly and smiled when she saw who it was. Now she was facing him he couldn't see the swell of her stomach, her slightly larger breasts. Yes, his wife was pregnant, with his child. They were going to be a family and he had never known happiness like it.

"Wife, he growled, what are you doing in this old shed?"

She smirked. "Well, Husband I have very good memories of this shed, last time I was here I was well and truly fucked."

He sucked the air in between his teeth. "You really are the devil, you know that?" he grinned.

"Well, I'm not sure about that, Charlie. I do sometimes think I am carrying the devil’s spawn. Today, of all days, I feel like my insides are black and blue."

He moved to her and cradled her in his arms. Our child is strong, Hermione. And you, my love, look ravishing. I could almost fuck you again in this shed, if not for the circumstances."

"And what circumstances are those, Charlie?" She whispered.

"We are about to be late for our second wedding and I'm not even dressed yet," he chuckled. 

"I can't believe I allowed you to get me in this situation, Charles Weasley."

"What?" He asked, pulling back to look at her earnestly, panic rising in him.

"At our wedding I was wearing a bridesmaid dress that was torn by our earlier activities and now, at our second wedding, I am fat," she pouted.

"You, my darling wife, are not fat. You are pregnant and that is perfectly acceptable. It is my child that makes you swell so and that is quite honestly perfect."

Hermione chuckled and pushed him away. "Go and get dressed husband of mine. Otherwise, your wife will have to wait for another man to find her in this shed, if she can't marry her husband again!"

"Over my dead body witch,” he growled, before kissing her forcefully. “I’ll see you at the alter." 

\---------

And baby I know I don’t deserve the love you give me … but I don’t really care coz...

If you want me I must be doing something right 

I’ve got nothing left to prove and it’s all because of you

So if you need me and baby ill make you feel alive I know I must be doing something right


End file.
